1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated conversion method and apparatus, and more particularly to a data conversion method for video or audio data, converting different data block sizes for video or audio data using the same designed hardware architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to dynamic data compression, a memory can be divided to multiple 16×16 blocks, referred to as macroblocks. Each macroblock can be divided into 4 blocks, each serving as a basic unit for compression
Implementation of one-dimensional or multi-dimensional conversion of data blocks requires different hardware architecture designs. With respect to 8×4 and 8×8-block conversion, for example, 8×1-block one-dimensional inverse conversion and 4×1-block one-dimensional inverse conversion are implemented using different hardware architecture designs. Different hardware architecture designs convert different block sizes, for example, common operations units. Further, conversion is achieved with only one block size in a period while other block size conversion operations are idle, thus, hardware design resources are wasted.
Thus, the invention provides an integrated conversion method and apparatus, integrating common operation units to achieve conversions with different block sizes using the same hardware architecture.